Entwined
by x.x.Cordelia.x.x
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by songs. Jisbon of course.


A/N: Okay, so I wanted to do a song inspired drabble. And here it is. I highly recommend listening to these songs whilst reading, you get a soo much better feeling of the words. But if you don't have them just read :)

Okay, here I go.

Disclaimer: Not. Mine.

_**Better Than Me - Hinder**_

Jane stood at the entrance of his boss' door and contemplated entering. From his position, he could see her clearly. Her head was bent, completely engrossed in her paperwork and oblivious to the pair of blue eyes watching her longingly. Jane sighed sadly, his mind completely swarming with thoughts of his lady boss.

He couldn't really pinpoint when he started harbouring feelings for this woman but lately she was all he thought about. She occupied his dreams at night which were no longer filled with ghosts of his past.

What had he ever done to deserve her in his life? He was a cold, broken, selfish bastard. He thought himself to be almost unlovable. She deserved much more than him. He couldn't offer her what she needed, what she wanted, what she deserved.

He wasn't good for himself, what good would he be to her? If she ever did get involve him, all it would ever lead to was heartbreak. She was worth his heartbreak, but he knew in his heart that he wasn't worth hers. He sighed sadly, watching his beautiful angel go about her routine. Did she really have no idea what she did to him? He hadn't had these feelings for another woman since his wife had died; didn't think he was capable of it, until he met Teresa Lisbon. The feisty brunette who restored that fire in his life.

Her innocent touches were secretly driving him insane. It was only a matter of days before he went over the edge and took her then and there.

Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts, he took one last look at her. He didn't know when she became so important to him; he didn't know when he fell for her, but it didn't matter. He wasn't what she needed.

_**All Around Me - Flyleaf**_

Teresa moans softly before stretching out on the length of her bed. Her eyes snap open as she recalls the events from the previous night and smiles contentedly. Still half asleep, she reaches her arms backwards, searching for her bed mate. The tips of her fingers gently brushes what she assumes is his chest and smiles when she feels him chuckle softly.

"Morning sleepy-head," he whispers softly before flipping her over so she faces him. Teresa blushes at his unruly state and he moves so he hovers over her. Smiling sweetly, he's never seen her anymore beautiful. He slowly reaches down and crashes his lips to hers. She attempts but fails to suppress the moan he emits from her. She passionately kisses him back, feeling that similar ache within her.

Jane moves so he is fully covering her body with his. Her mind is clouded with him, her body responding to all his soft touches. He gently takes her wrists in his palms and pushes her arms above her head, relinquishing whatever control she had left. He moves to plant wet kisses along her neck and she closes her eyes as her head shifts sideways, granting him more access. He stops his ministrations completely and moves his head higher, his lips gently brushing her ear. His warm breath fans across her cheek as he whispers, "I love you," in her ear. Her head remains tilted to the side, away from his face. Her eyes remains close as a loving smile spreads across her lips.

She gasps when he continues with his kisses and soft touches to her thigh. He moves his lips to hers and devours her mouth. His hands work on her breast and she arches into him. He smiles before moving his lips down her throat before entering her softly. She is still surprised and he covers her mouth with his. He moves in her painstakingly slow before he hears her groan in frustration and picks up the pace. His lips never leave hers as she lets go and a few seconds later so does he. She cries out against him and he wraps his arm around her waist pulling her to the side.

Se finally opens her eyes and what he sees causes his breath to catch in his throat. Love, need and want are all poured out to him—for him—through her eyes. He kisses her softly before pulling her closer as they drift off into satisfying sleep.

_**Papercut - Linkin Park**_

It haunts him. It haunts him with every breath he takes. Every night. Every time he closes his eyes, it's there: the face. The bloody, smiley face: Red John's signature. He feels trapped in his head, running around in circles with no way out. The mocking voice laughing at him and there's no way to make it stop.

He feels it crawling beneath his skin, like he itches but it doesn't stop. It never stops. It's always there watching his every move. He can feel the eyes on him, judging him. They look at him as if he's insane and he's not sure that he isn't. The light gradually vanishes behind his eye lids. He claws at it, daring it back but the darkness soon engulfs him. He hears it again: the laugh. The maniacal laugh that teases him, mocks him.

He's dead inside, just an empty vessel walking around, talking, making empty jokes: his façade. There's nothing left in him. He lies on the lone mattress, his eyes closed, and that laugh echoing through his head.

_**Unstable - Adema**_

Jane looked at Lisbon through his peripheral vision. They had become closer since the last few weeks. He spent some nights at her place just for dinner or talking. He didn't know when this interest in Teresa has started but he found he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know the real Teresa Lisbon. Spending time with her was also helping him heal gradually.

He wanted to show her the real Patrick Jane: the broken man beneath the smile. They were both two damaged souls who were innocently robbed of something. She was his weakness, if only she knew. He hated the way she made him feel. The usual cool and collected Jane became a fumbling idiot around her. It wasn't right yet it felt so.

She was his drug; his addiction and he knew he would never let her go. Maybe he was selfish, but he wasn't about to give her up.

_**Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne**_

Lisbon sat on her living room sofa cradling a glass of wine between her chest as her hands wrapped around the centre. It was obvious she'd been crying. Tears remained in her eyes refusing to fall. Her eyes were red and puffy and seemed to be focused on something distant. Her body had been in that stance for the last forty-five minutes. Her legs were starting to become numb but she didn't care.

He'd left her. Just when they were getting close, he'd gotten a lead and went off into one of Red John's traps. There was a fight and neither made it out alive. The selfish bastard caused his own death. What made it worst was that he'd told her he loved her and they would be together when he returned, he'd promised. She scoffed bitterly. _Where was his promise now?_ Dead, along with him.

She remembered standing in the cold whilst the rain pounded down upon her. Her tears lost in the downpour. She stood completely still, her eyes fixated upon the black coffin in front of her. The priest was saying something but she wasn't being attentive. Damn him, damn him to hell.

Her colleagues one by one gave her a comforting hand. She forced a smile and waited until they all had left. She just stared at the wooden box for what felt like ages. Finally she uttered a single word. Her voice sounded foreign to her ears and she choked back a sob. _Why? Why did you have to love me? Why is it that I can't stop loving you?_

Tears slipped from her tear-stained eyes; she couldn't hold it anymore. She crumbled into her sofa, letting the glass slip and fall unto her rug. Sobs racked her fragile frame as she succumbed to the emotions she'd been keeping inside. He was gone, and was never coming back.

_**Enjoy The Silence - Lacuna Coil**_

They both knew it was a one-time thing. It was a moment of weakness between two damaged individuals. They were vulnerable and sought solace in each other. It was over now, the moment gone and the emptiness seeped right back into its place. It wasn't romantic or sweet. It held pain, pleasure, guilt, grief and sorrow.

They were now lying on her bed facing away from each other. It was too much to look at the other. There was nothing to say; words weren't needed. They were too painful and neither needed that now. Slowly he snaked his arm around her waist, his face to her back. Her wall broke and tears streamed down her face. He held her as they cried together.

Words were meaningless and forgettable.

_**Wake Up - Story Of The Year**_

Teresa was seated in one of the vacant seats at the airport terminal. How could she have been so stupid? She mentally scolded herself. She had once again tried to get through to Jane; she had tried to make him see just how much she cared for him without actually telling him she loved him. The idiot. For such an observant individual he really was oblivious to her feelings.

She flashed back to the conversation she had with him in the basement after he'd almost gotten himself killed just for the sake of finding Red John. _Can't you see there are people who care about you? Who need you?_ She'd use the team to cover the true meaning of her words.

Sometimes she even wondered if maybe he knew and just kept up his arrogance because he didn't feel the same and didn't want to hurt her.

Blinking her eyes in an attempt to drive away the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, she thought back to when it all began. When did she fall for this man? Teresa sighed heavily, she couldn't think straight when he was around her. It was almost as if Red John was his weakness and he was hers. She couldn't take it anymore; she'd had enough. She had been offered a job promotion in New York and she was going to take it. Lisbon had only moments ago delivered her letter of resignation to Minelli. He'd nodded and enveloped her in a tight hug. She was surprised at first but returned the gesture.

She'd said goodbye to all but one. One she wasn't willing to face, because she knew without a doubt he could get her to stay. All he had to do was smile, touch her innocently, or just ask and she would give in.

The woman's voice on the speaker overhead brought her out of her daze and alerted her of the boarding of her flight. Sighing heavily, she reached down to grab her luggage when someone came to stand beside her. Turning her head sightly, still hunched over, her eyes came into contact with that all too familiar shoes. Groaning as she straightened up, she grabbed her bags in a hurry to get away from him. He jumped forward and blocked her path.

"What do you want Jane?" she asked simultaneously rolling her eyes.

"You're leaving," he stated.

"Very good, now let me leave." She tried moving past him but he grabbed her bags away from her.

"You're leaving," he started, "and you didn't even let me know." His eyes were searching hers, but Lisbon was desperately trying to avoid his.

"I didn't think you'd care," she shot bitterly and immediately after she regretted it.

He looked hurt as if he were stung. "You think I wouldn't? I had to hear from Van Pelt. Why are you leaving?"

"I don't know, Jane. Do you care about anybody but yourself? And I'm leaving because I want to, there's something out there better for me than anything Sacramento has to offer." He looked at her. Both knew she wasn't talking about her job.

"Fine. Leave if you want to. But don't run because you're scared." His face was passive, displaying no emotion but maybe slight hurt.

She laughed dryly, "Oh I'm running, am I?" He remained motionless, penetrating her with his eyes. "And what exactly am I running from Patrick? What am I scared of?"

"You're scared of falling for me. You have feelings for me but you're scared of acting on them. You're scared of getting hurt." His eyes remained fixated on hers and only when he saw her facial expression shift from shock to anger, did he realize what he just said.

Lisbon's hands cuffed as she tried to restrain her emotions. It was a lost cause. What upsetted her most was the fact that it was true, but how could he say that to her face. She snapped.

"You're right Jane, you always are. Why did you even come here? To throw my feelings for you to my face? I do love you, you arrogant ass!" She turned swiftly giving him no time to explain. Lisbon snatched her bags from the ground where he'd left them and started to walk away. It only took a second for her to realize that she wasn't moving anywhere, mainly due to the hand firmly grasping hers. She turned, every intent on slapping him but he promptly pulled her into a kiss. His hand remained on hers and his other was gently cupping her cheek. His lips were eager and persistent against hers and after the initial shock wore off, she found herself responding. His fingers at her cheeks, gently brushed away the tears that lingered at her eyes.

He pulled back slightly. "Does that say it or should I still say it?" he whispered against her lips and was rewarded with a shiver. Lisbon smirked, "Say it."

"I love you Teresa Lisbon. And I'm such a fool for not noticing it earlier."

"Yes, you are," she smiled, "but you're my fool now."

He grinned before closing the distance between them once more.

_**Come Clean - Hilary Duff**_

Teresa Lisbon stared across her apartment at the figure beside the window. She let out a frustrated sigh and let her head all into her hands. How had it all become so complicated? What changed? She was seated on her sofa and Patrick Jane was faced away from her. They had just had another heated fight about the silliest of things. That was all they seemed to do lately. One would make the simplest of mistakes and the other would be ready to bite the other's head off.

It hadn't always been like this. When they first started this relationship out of a night of passion, it had gone smoothly. They couldn't have gotten enough of the other. Now just the site of the other would trigger some sort of argument.

Looking back, Teresa inwardly laughed. How stupid was she to think the fluffiness would last? Out of her peripheral vision she eyed him warily. She did love him and she knew he loved her, but the question that lingered in her head was, Was that enough?

_**Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin**_

He was sitting in a corner of his room. The very room where his family had been viciously murdered. His brows were furrowed in concentration as his hand worked over a page. No one would guess, but Jane kept a diary. It was his only was to remain focused on his lone goal: kill Red John.

The small, leather covered book held all his memories, all his innermost thoughts. It was the key to the broken puzzle that was Patrick Jane. Some would think it would be sick to have a book with detailed information on his family's murder, but it was his motivation. He needed something to keep himself at bay and not lose himself in the sense of belonging he felt among his colleagues. Especially since a certain brunette made something within him feel alive again. He sighed heavily. She had become increasingly important to him and the feelings he felt for her were scaring him to no end. His burn book had recently become filled with unsaid thoughts, fantasies and feelings. All for her.

It was unnerving the way his body automatically reacted to her touches. She was becoming a distraction and was a major threat to his need of vengeance. He was becoming more and more convinced each day, that if she simply asked him to want to live for himself, he would put aside his obsession with Red John. He had already proven he would kill or her. She was becoming his new addiction and Jane was tempted to just give in.

Sighing, he closed the book and pushed it aside. Dropping on his mattress he closed his eyes and eventually drifted off onto another world. A world where Red John was no more and where he watched his two kids play and casually pressed his lips against his dark-haired wife's and lovingly smiled into her intoxicating green eyes.

_**Entwined - Lacuna Coil**_

She's afraid to let him in; to let him see her as she really is. She's afraid to love him. Her past has taught her not to trust easily. She's been hurt countless times, and the emotional ones hurt the most.

So she just stands there with him. They're in her apartment and had just attempted to piece together the remnants of her memory to no avail. She's a distance away and she turns away from him. The tears force their way through and she doesn't want him to see her like this. He's not leaving so after much debating she finally turns to face him.

He crumbles at this foreign site of her and mentally curses the individual putting her through this.

"Oh Lisbon," he mutters comfortingly and advances towards her. He gently places his hands on her shoulders and is relieved when she doesn't retract. He makes a brave move and pulls her flush against his chest, his chin on the top of her head.

She'll allow herself this. She needs this, needs to feel his comfort, so she nuzzles her head deep in his chest to feel his warmth, letting the tears slip pass her closed eyelids. If this was any other situation he probably would have made some witty remake about her actions; but it isn't. Her arms snake around his back and grips the fabric tightly. It kills him to see her like this but all he can do is be there or her so he hugs her even tighter.

He whispers promises against her hair. He promises everything will be okay and she nods. He closes his eyes and places a kiss to her hair before leaning the side of his head against the top of hers.

He hates that tomorrow they will act as if nothing happened between them. Here in this moment. He hates that he won't question it. But here and then he promises that it won't be the last.

**A/N:** LOVED the last one. Tell me what you think and which was your favourite. I am definitely thinking of extending this. I have tons of songs in my walkman that goes with Jisbon. Should I continue?

PS: Updates for Red College and Forgotten will be up tomorrow. Thanks or reading. xxx Cordy.


End file.
